MEIA SEGUNDAFEIRA QUALQUER
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Depois de perder o fim de semana de aniversário do MIPs e ser pouco incluída nas fics comemorativas dessa data. Resolvi voltar à 'cena do crime' e realizar uma pequena vinganças contra algumas ficwriters.... AVISO: conteúdo totalmente viajante.


**MEIA SEGUNDA-FEIRA QUALQUER**

**Introdução:** **_Diz a lenda que dentre todos os periféricos de um computador, a impressora é aquele que mais enguiça numa empresa. Por isso, até que fabriquem uma que funcione corretamente sem nenhum chilique como se espera, os técnicos de informática não passarão fome jamais!_**

**(Wanda Scarlet)**

**A moto entrou derrapando em alta velocidade no estacionamento da empresa. Graças à habilidade da garota que pilotava, ou a um milagre dos céus tentando impedir que aquela criatura passasse pro além antes da hora num acidente, a XLR125 vermelha foi estacionada com sucesso na vaga reservada para funcionários.**

** Após travar o veículo, foi andando apressada em direção ao prédio enorme do Mentes Insanas Productions. O salto 15 da bota preta fazendo barulho de encontro ao chão do estacionamento como um relógio. De repente começa a tocar um celular no bolso do sobretudo vermelho. Ela só pega o aparelho para ver quem incomodava logo cedo.**

** "Eu não acredito... Mas já!" pensa ela enquanto só aperta o botão para receber a chamada e devolve o aparelho ao bolso, estava atendendo a chamada via 'BlueToth' (aquele aparelho discretíssimo usado para atender o celular e que fica preso à orelha).**

** - Fala querido... – e vai andando enquanto escuta um furioso amigo reclamando do outro lado da linha exigindo explicações sobre um 'favor' pedido já há algum tempo – Calma Raoh. Eu já tomei as medidas para isso. Sim. Sim. Eu sei que você já está esperando há muito tempo, mas eu garanto que dessa vez será definitivo. Encontrei a solução perfeita para o seu problema. Não, eu não vou fazer você encarnar no corpo do seu irmão! Será que você só pensa nisso? É, como imaginei... Já sei disso. Olha, é o seguinte... Dá pra me escutar! É o seguinte, eu andei pesquisando uma ciência alternativa que lida com manuseamento e transferência de almas. Não, não entrei para um centro espírita! Quer parar de rir! Como eu ia dizendo, ainda não tenho muito conhecimento nessa área, mas sei quem procurar. Inclusive a pessoa que fará o trabalho para você já chegou e está preparando tudo. Mas eu preciso saber se você quer realmente que seja desse jeito. Como? Não, não é macumba! Dá pra parar de rir e deixar eu falar! Obrigada. Então você procura na biblioteca do clube os livros a respeito. Você deve ler os volumes encadernados de 'Alquimia Avançada IV'. Sim, todos eles. Eu sei que para você não será difícil entender tudo. Que bom! Então você já conhecia essa ciência... Como? Conhece um cientista? E como é o nome dele? O QUÊ! MUSTANG! Você disse Mustang? E como você o conheceu? Sei, no clube claro... Mas desde quando ele está aí? Está bem, estou chegando e então prepararei tudo. Vai estudando o processo para ver se é o que procura. Sim, a pessoa é profissional. Não, não é um militar namorador igual esse aí. Já tem mais de trezentos aos de experiência. Sentiu o poder? Então a gente se vê depois. Beijos gatinho! – e finalizou a ligação apertando o botão do celular no bolso.**

** "Se eu não tivesse entrado em contato com o pessoal de Full Metal Alchemist nos últimos tempos, tava perdida! Mas o que me intriga é o que o Flame Alchemist está fazendo no clube desde ontem? A Nielle está sabendo disso?" e continuou andando até chegar nas portas de entrada do prédio que se abriram automaticamente revelando o imenso Hall de entrada do prédio MIPs. Assim que entrou retirou os óculos escuros e colocou-os entre os cabelos como uma tiara improvisada. Olhou em volta até avistar uma senhora que limpava o chão perto de uma porta com a placa "Berçário". Foi cumprimentá-la logo.**

** - Bom dia, Dona Maria! Já tão cedo limpando o Hall? O que houve?**

** - Menina Wanda! – a Dona Maria é a "tia do cafezinho" do prédio e por isso também é a "faz de tudo um pouco" por ali. Sempre que o pessoal do prédio arranja uma confusão ou faz bagunça, lá vai Dona Maria arrumar as coisas. É um trabalho estressante, mas o cachê da Dona Maria é o maior da empresa, superior até que o das administradoras, afinal de contas, tem que ganhar muito bem mesmo pra limpar a bagunça que aquele povo faz! – Essas crianças que vivem correndo por aí! Ontem aprontaram a maior anarquia aqui no Hall. Quando cheguei tinha comida espalhada para tudo quanto é canto, sem falar em pelo de bichos e roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Agora a pouco passou um muleque ruivo pelado correndo e gritando por um tal de "Kuso Nezumi". Maior pouca vergonha! Eu esperava esse tipo de mal-criação dos meninos, mas das meninas! Vocês já são quase mocinhas, algumas até são mulheres feitas! É uma vergonha essas salas todas bagunçadas com papel para tudo quanto é canto, nem parece que é mulher que trabalha aqui! Sem contar o entra e sai de marmanjos, um mais esquisito que o outro. Isso não é coisa de moça direita! Vocês deviam criar juízo meninas!**

** "Eu sei Dona Maria. Só não criamos juízo porque ainda não descobrimos o que ele come..." respondeu em pensamento a garota.**

** A Wanda, que já estava com uma enorme gotinha do lado da cabeça por ter que ouvir a bronca da Dona Maria sem nem ao menos ter feito parte da festança de comemoração do aniversário do MIPs, resolveu desviar a atenção da mulher dos atos nada normais do povo dali.**

** - Mas Tia, a senhora sabe se a June já chegou?**

** - Sim. A senhorita June chegou cedo como sempre. Já até levei o café pra sala dela. Mas eu acho que não é bom você ir incomodá-la hoje.**

** - Por que?**

** - Parece que o rapazinho de cabelo verde que sempre vem trazer ela não apareceu.**

** - Sério? O Shun não veio? Então ela deve estar irritada não é!**

** - A senhorita sabe como é. A senhorita June diz que está tudo bem, mas já colocou 5 officeboys pra correr e as duas secretárias dela passaram por aqui uma três vezes chorando desde que ela chegou. Essa menina precisa se acalmar.**

** - É o que sempre dizemos para ela. Mas sabe como é, sempre a June vem e fala que não tem como se acalmar porque tudo aqui depende dela, se não está em cima do povo cobrando tudo, as coisas não saem, e por aí vai...**

** - Ah... mas mesmo assim, minha filha. Ela precisa se acalmar. Estava pensando em colocar um pouco de camomila no café dela todo dia, quem sabe assim talvez a moça descanse, não é?**

** - Boa idéia, Dona Maria! E você também podia preparar alguma coisa para as garotas que ficam no berçário também. Aquelas ali estão precisando muito de uma ajuda.**

** - O que tem com as pequeninas?**

** - Ahhh... Dona Maria... a senhora nem imagina... – e a Wanda começou a contar todas as 'farras alimentícias' dos bebês insanos pra senhora que ficava cada vez mais boquiaberta – E com certeza nesse final de semana devem ter se entupido de bolo de chocolate, parece que conhecem só isso de comida. Essas garotas precisam de instrução, Dona Maria.**

** - Claro que sim! Precisam se alimentar direito, senão daqui a pouco vou estar recolhendo corpo doente dessas meninas pelos corredores...**

** - Acho também que é por não se alimentarem direito que algumas delas continuam miudinhas... – completou rindo a Wanda. "Uma pequena brincadeirinha com as pequenas. Não vai fazer mal pra elas..." pensou já tentando fazer a Dona Maria agir por ela aproveitando a boa-fé da senhora – Por que a senhora não coloca um pouco de Biotônico no suco que sempre leva para a sala delas? Já que vai colocar camomila no café da June, um pouco de Biotônico vai abrir o apetite daquelas mocinhas pra comida de gente, não é?**

** - É... sabe que você tem até razão, menina Wanda? Assim que terminar aqui vou levar um suco pra elas. Quem sabe desse jeito começam a comer coisa de mais sustância como arroz e feijão...**

** "Os bebês vão sair comendo até pedaço de mesa por aí...hehehe...quero só ver o estrago..."**

** Então o telefone no bolso da Wanda tocou novamente e ela pediu licença pra Dona Maria pra atender enquanto ia para o elevador do outro lado do Hall.**

** - Fala querido... O que posso fazer por você logo cedo? – ouviu a voz rouca sibilante do outro lado da linha propor um acordo e logo começou a entrar em pânico – E quem te contou uma coisa dessas? Sei, ouviu o Raoh se vangloriando na biblioteca. – "Eu mato aquele cabeludo!" – Orochimaru-sama, tente compreender. Eu não estava escondendo conhecimentos do senhor. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que pode contar com minha ajuda e apoio nos seus planos. Acontece que eu conversei com o Raoh não tem nem 5 minutos, mal cheguei no prédio ainda. – "Ahh... mas o Raoh me paga!" – Acontece que faz pouco tempo que tive contato com essas técnicas. Não é que eu tenha desejado esconder do senhor que existe um modo de obter corpos perfeitos e imortais, apenas não havia tido a oportunidade de encontrá-lo hoje. Sim, eu compreendo. Não, nem pense uma coisa dessas! Quer colocar tudo a perder? Sim, claro, para uma pessoa na sua posição esperar não é um luxo que possui. Sim, eu sei que isso ajudaria em seus planos além de facilitar muito seu trabalho. Olha, façamos assim: eu deixo tudo preparado hoje e te explico como essa ciência funciona... Não, melhor ainda... Eu coloco você em contato direto com a pessoa que está cuidando do caso do Raoh. Garanto que é o melhor especialista do ramo. Vocês dois inclusive têm muito em comum. Sim, isso mesmo. Essa pessoa também quer o mesmo que o senhor e está com suas pesquisas bem avançadas. Claro, sem problemas. Assim que eu chegar aí apresento vocês dois. De nada, estamos aqui pra isso mesmo. Até logo. – e finalizou a ligação suspirando aliviada pelo abacaxi que acabou de contornar.**

** "Mas aquele Raoh também, heim! Por que tinha que abrir a boca sobre a alquimia? E justo com aquela cobra! Ahhh...mas ele me paga! Minha vingança será maligna!"**

** Foi chegando no elevador e ficou parada olhando para os números em cima das portas metálicas mudarem lentamente de andar para andar, desde o último. "Será que é outra criatura que a chefinha soltou os cachorros em cima?" (o escritório da June Briefs ficava no último andar do prédio, junto com as salas das outras administradoras)**

** - Mas que coincidência boa! Wanda Scarlet! Justo a pessoa que eu procurava! – falou uma voz carregada de maldade.**

** Já sentindo um frio na espinha de antecipação pelo veneno que viria, a Wanda voltou-se para a insana que aproximava-se.**

** - Nielle, querida! Há quanto tempo...**

** - Infelizmente não o suficiente...**

** - E como anda a vida?**

** - O de sempre... fic pra terminar, gente pra torturar... – lançou um olhar assacínico pra outra e completou por entre os dentes - ...alquimistas da chama pra recuperar!**

** crockt! "Sabia que aquele coronel no clube desde ontem ia ser uma dor de cabeça..."**

** Com seu melhor sorriso, perguntou:**

** - Como assim 'recuperar'? Ele não está contigo?**

** - NÃO! E não se faça de desentendida que eu te conheço. O coronel estava na minha sala enquanto eu lia o capítulo 50 de FMA, e quando terminei, ele tinha sumido!**

** Wanda fez-se de chocada.**

** - Não diga, menina! E quando foi isso?**

** - ONTEM! Pare com essa cara de surpresa que só pode ter sido você!**

** - Mas eu nem estava aqui!**

** - Teletransporte existe pra isso, querida! Agora, me devolve o Coronel!**

** - Eu não roubei ninguém! Pra começar nem tenho interesse no Roy, meu negócio é o Ed. A Riza já está de bom tamanho pra ele!**

** - Então tah... vou fingir que... Mas mudando de assunto: O que aconteceu com você que não estava aqui ontem?**

** - Não só ontem, o fim de semana inteiro! – respondeu indignada – Eu... – e murmurou – fiquei de castigo.**

** - O que?**

** - Eu fiquei de castigo!**

** - HAHAHAHA... Eu não acredito! – falou caindo na gargalhada.**

** - Ha...ha...ha...ha. – fingiu rir sarcasticamente a Wanda inconformada.**

** Mas a Nielle não deu trégua:**

** - E o que foi que você fez pra ficar de castigo? Desenhou círculos de alquimia nas paredes da casa? Ou sua mãe viu seus fics hentai?**

** - Vai... ri da desgraça alheia! Não tenho culpa se minha mãe é cheia de não-me-toques e acabou acidentalmente acessando meus arquivos no computador lá de casa. Queria ver se fosse com você... – responde emburrada cruzando os braços e virando a cara pra não ver a colega se matando de rir.**

** - Tah bom... – falou meio se acalmando nas risadas – ...sou solidária ao seu drama. Mas você tem que concordar que isso é muito engraçado... – e continuou rindo baixinho.**

** Cansada das gozações da amiga a Wanda olha pro elevador e vê que faltam somente dois andares pra ele se abrir.**

** "Como se já não bastasse passar o final de semana todo trancada em casa perdendo as festas de comemoração do aniversário do MIPs, agora tenho que agüentar as gozações... Ninguém merece!"**

** Quando ouviu o barulho das portas metálicas se abrindo, nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar pra nada e foi entrando como uma bala pra se ver livre das risadas da Nielle. Só que a Wanda não contava que tinha gente saindo do elevador e sem dar tempo pra perceber o que tava acontecendo trombou com alguém, o que fez ela se desequilibrar no salto 15 e cair pra trás. Fechou os olhos e só esperou a dor da queda e as gargalhadas mais altas ainda da colega. Mas não ouviu nada disso, na verdade não ouviu mais nada.**

** Ao abrir os olhos percebeu que não estava no chão como esperava, mas sim nos braços, e ASAS, de alguém. Olhou pra cima para ver quem a salvara da comédiazinha pastelão básica e se deparou com dois olhos angelicalmente incríveis. Ficou muda, congelada, petrificada, estática, tudo que se possa pensar de reação de surpresa ao se deparar com aquela criatura.**

** - Você está bem? – perguntou o rapaz de asas preocupado.**

** - Graças a você está, né mané! – respondeu um outro rapaz que saída do elevador – Por que não deixou a natureza agir, cara? Ia ser muito engraçado ver ela se espatifar no chão!**

** O garoto de asas soltou a Wanda e virou-se para o amigo.**

** - Acha que todo mundo é igual você que gosta de ver o oco dos outros é?**

** - Só o oco não, tem que ter os grilos cantando dentro! – completa rindo – Se era pra mina cair, que caísse! A gravidade tem que fazer o trabalho dela, e eu o meu.**

** - Ou seja, tirar sarro.**

** - E existe trabalho melhor?**

** Nielle que acompanhava tudo se segurando pra não cair na gargalhada novamente, resolveu fazer as apresentações já que a Wanda não conhecia os meninos.**

** - Wanda, esses dois são Ângelus e Lexas.**

** A colega então balançou a cabeça pra sair do 'transe' que entrou desde que pôs os olhos no Ângelus. Virou-se pra Nielle.**

** - Os garotos do MIPs?**

** - Sim, os 'poucos' garotos do MIPs.**

** - Pra mim não tem nada de pouco... – falou olhando fixamente o Ângelus – Quer dizer... Prazer em conhecê-lo Ângelus. – lança um olhar reprovador pro Lexas – Acho que não tem nada de bom em conhecer você.**

** - E eu com isso, cosplay de Carmen Sandiego? – rebate o Lexas sem dar importância e vira pra Nielle – Essa aí faz parte da seita?**

** - Até agora não mostrou sintomas de alergia à coisa. – e começou a rir.**

** - Do que vocês estão falando? – pergunta a Wanda perdidinha no assunto ao ver o Ângelus rindo também e o Lexas olhando torto pra ela.**

** - Olha a camiseta do Lexas, Wanda. – a Nielle aponta pro amigo que trazia a frase "Yaoi é coisa do demônio" escrito em branco na camiseta preta.**

** Então foi a vez da Wanda começar a rir também.**

** - Isso é o que chamam anti-yaoi? – pergunta a Wanda ainda rindo.**

** - Não. Isso é o que chamam de pró-decência! – responde o garoto.**

** Então o Lexas avista a Dona Maria do outro lado do Hall e já sai de encontro à sua próxima vítima.**

** - E aí Dona Maria! Como que a senhora está? – e começa a jogar o legítimo 'papo-aranha' em cima dela. Não é só a Wanda que tem más intenções para com as boas ações da Dona Maria ali no MIPs, o Lexas também vive querendo botar fogo em tudo usando a tia do cafezinho como palito de fósforo.**

** - Ângelus, acho melhor você tirar o Lexas de perto da Dona Maria. – avisa Nielle – Ele está tentando levar ela pra sala das yaoistas outra vez, e você sabe o que pode acontecer não é?**

** - Sei muito bem... Na melhor das hipóteses vão infartar a coitada. – e sai voando e rindo para encontrar o Lexas e impedir a sabotagem às garotas da sala Yaoi.**

** Nielle passa pela Wanda e fecha a boca dela, dando risada é claro.**

** - Vai ficar o dia todo aí secando o emplumado ou vai entrar? – perguntou Nielle segurando a porta do elevador aberta pra amiga.**

** - Ah...eu...vou... – e entrou em seguida com o rosto ligeiramente corado.**

** Paradas uma do lado da outra, não diziam uma palavra sequer, só ouvindo a famosa "musiquinha de elevador" (Garota de Ipanema pra variar). Nielle olhava de soslaio rindo pra Wanda toda vermelha por causa do encontro com o anjinho de agora a pouco.**

** - Fica quieta! – murmurou com raiva.**

** - Mas eu não disse nada! – rebateu a Nielle com um falso tom de inocência, mas sorrindo.**

** - E precisa dizer? Está escrito nessa sua cara maliciosa, sua cobrinha! – acusa a Wanda irritada com o sorriso cheio de más intenções da Nielle.**

** - O que é isso Wanda? Pra que tanta agressividade com uma amiga? Parece até que tem o rabo preso... – provoca.**

** - Sua cobra criada! – indigna-se.**

** Nielle solta uma gargalhada.**

** - Parece que você tem uma queda por algumas dúzias de plumas, não é?**

** - Não enche... – resmunga emburrada a outra e cruza os braços olhando fixamente para as portas do elevador.**

** Aí é que a colega não pára mais de rir do repentino mau humor da Wanda.**

** Para alívio da recém 'mau-humorada', as portas se abrem e ela sai apressada sem se despedir, querendo colocar a maior distância possível entre as duas. Mas antes que a Wanda se afastasse demais ou que o elevador fechasse, Nielle grita pra outra no corredor:**

** - Pode deixar que eu falo pro Ângelus te ligar mais tarde, tah Wandinha?**

** - Sua... – mas não conseguiu completar o que dizia porque as portas já tinham fechado e só viu o corredor deserto.**

** "Qualquer dia desses eu corto o chocalho dessa cascavel!"**

** Novamente toca o celular.**

** "E agora, quem é?" Vendo quem chamava, a sua expressão mudou do mau humor para o humor contagiante. Atendeu sorridente.**

** - Oi querido! Que bom falar com você! Sim, já estou chegando. Ah, você também ouviu o Raoh? – "Realmente alguém precisa arrancar a língua daquele cabeludo..." – Não, meu anjo, eu jamais quis te prejudicar. Eu não estou te excluindo das novidades, só que achei que esse tipo de coisa não te interessasse. Existem outras técnicas que podem resolver essa sua... dificuldade, não precisa deixar de ser você mesmo não é? Sim. Conheço um ótimo cirurgião do Makai que posso colocar em contato contigo. Claro, ainda hoje. O nome dele é Shigure. Não, ele não tem nada a perder. Bem, daí pra frente é entre vocês dois, se ele aceitar fazer esse tipo de coisa eu é que não vou me meter! Que nada, é só o meu trabalho. Então a gente se vê. Beijos gatinho, tchau! – e encerrou a ligação já chegando em frente a uma porta no fim do corredor com a placa "Wanda Scarlet".**

** "Agora até o Shishio se sentiu prejudicado por mim porque não contei pra ele primeiro." E foi entrando no escritório "Aquele baixinho já caçou encrenca pra mim com dois vilões em menos de meia hora!", ia tirando o sobretudo vermelho quando olhou para o que costumava ser a sua sala, pela primeira vez naquele dia. Tudo estava coberto por lantejoulas e purpurina roxa, desde o chão até mesa, livros, computador, tudo! Estava com os olhos estreitos de raiva quando sentiu algo cair do teto em sua cabeça. Olhou pra cima e arregalou os olhos horrorizada diante do que viu.**

** Pintado em letras de vermelho sangue (como a cor do sobretudo da Wanda) tinha a frase: "Saori is a fucking goddess who deserves the death". E a tinta ainda pingava de molhada. Imediatamente ela colocou a mão na cabeça e tirou os óculos escuros ficando feliz ao constatar que a gota de tinta que caíra tinha acertado uma das lentes e não o cabelo.**

** "Ah... mas hoje vai ter gente chorando nessa joça!" des-desvestiu o sobretudo e saiu da sala batendo a porta furiosa.**

** "Como elas ousam ofender a Saori com tinta vermelha! Isso não combina em nada com a purpurina roxa do chão, será que elas não entendem uma coisa simples dessas! Isso só pode ser o 'pesadelo-papão' da decoração de interiores... Por que não pegam um rifle e me acertam logo de uma vez? Tem que me matar de desgosto aos poucos é!"**

** Foi direto à sala perto do elevador que, por incrível que pareça, era a única sala do prédio que não tinha placa indicando do que se tratava. Entrou na pequena salinha cheia de entulhos e material de limpeza, pegou uma lata de inseticida para baratas e apertou um botão oculto no fundo da lata. Imediatamente a prateleira de bagulhos a sua frente se abriu como duas portas gigantes revelando um corredorzinho todo banco.**

** Entrou no corredor e parou assim que sentiu o chão se mover levando-a até uma porta cinza no final dele. No trajeto quatro feixes de laser scanearam a Wanda de cima a baixo e depois a voz do computador disse:**

** - Identidade confirmada. Bom dia Wanda Scarlet.**

** - Bom dia Ceres! – responde para o computador enquanto abre a porta cinza e adentra o lugar mais secreto do prédio MIPs.**

** Pouca gente sabe, e os que sabem quase não se interessam pelo assunto. Mas a verdade é que o MIPs possui um departamento com uma função parecida com a da FBI e da CIA. Por ele passa todo tipo de informação e de onde brotam os sistemas de segurança usados na empresa a fim de proteger a criatividade de seus funcionários. É o chamado 'Departamento de Inteligência do Mentes Insanas Productions', conhecido também como 'inteligência do MIPs'.**

** Nesse lugar existe todo tipo de tecnologia avançada voltada para sistemas de vigilância, monitoramento, segurança e o "capeta ao quadrado" que interesse às atividades da empresa. O prédio é monitorado 24 horas por dia de segunda a domingo como num Big Brother bem grande que não vai ao ar dia nenhum na TV aberta. Existe um sistema vigilância especial e autônomo para todos os personagens de animes e mangas do universo. Quando algum ficwriter precisa de material sobre um determinado personagem ou anime é só consultar a inteligência do MIPs que conseguirá a ajuda de que precisa. Nunca falha.**

** Embora as pessoas invejosas vivam dizendo que essa empresa não tem nenhum traço de atividade cerebral, o MIPs não faz absolutamente nada sem a sua inteligência por trás de cada passo. É por isso que conseguimos lidar com os diversos problemas técnicos e intelectuais da organização. Após o famoso 'Boicote ao Fórum', a inteligência recebeu mais verbas da diretoria para seus projetos e tecnologias. Por isso hoje a inteligência do MIPs é a melhor do mundo das fanfictions.**

** Mas também é nesse lugar que uma pessoa um pouquinho instruída em informática pode conseguir pregar as melhores peças no pessoal do prédio. Por isso a Wanda assim que descobriu aquele departamento fez a festa no lugar e colocou tudo quanto é criatura e equipamento moderno pra funcionar. Chamou inclusive personagens da Disney pra cuidar daquilo.**

** Uma dessas criaturas é a 'Experiência 199' do seriado Lilo e Stich. Uma criaturinha extremamente xereta e habilidosa para descobrir absolutamente tudo sobre qualquer coisa. Ele foi criado para ser um espião de primeira, mas se transformou num verdadeiro tablóide ambulante que só sabe contar dos podres dos não tão ricos e principalmente famosos funcionários do MIPs. Na inteligência é claro que ele sentiu-se me casa, a vontade pra meter o nariz grande na vida de todo mundo atrás de um "babado forte".**

** Em frente a um dos terminais supermodernos da inteligência, Wanda Scarlet estava preparando uma pequena vingança contra as criaturas que fizeram aquele 'atentado ao mundo da decoração' na sua sala.**

** - Só mais um pouco de alvejante na água e... pronto! Posso começar a fase um do plano. – apertou 'enter' e começou a curtir o vídeo da câmera na sua sala mostrar o que fizera.**

** Ela acionara o sistema contra incêndio do próprio escritório. E a água que molhava tudo no lugar também fazia tudo desbotar e ficar branco como algodão de farmácia por causa do alvejante que molhava tudo junto com a água. Toda a purpurina e as lantejoulas roxas tornaram-se fagulhas brilhantes brancas e a sala toda adquiriu o aspecto hospitalar de "Branco, que te quero branco!". Um verdadeiro "efeito Ace".**

** - Agora aquele vermelho não vai destoar do resto do escritório. – disse triunfante pra tela do computador – Ceres, dá pra você chamar o 199?**

** - Sim. – respondeu o computador.**

** Ceres é o nome que a Wanda deu para o supercomputador da inteligência. Ela diz que escolheu esse nome porque assim como a deusa grega da agricultura era a 'mãe natureza' dos povos antigos, aquele computador também era a 'mãe tecnologia' daquele lugar.**

** Em segundos se abriu uma janelinha do MSN exibindo o nariz grande da Experiência 199.**

** - O que você quer Wanda? Eu estava vendo a briga que está rolando no Berçário entre as garotas por causa de um prato com arroz, feijão e bife que a Dona Maria levou lá. Cara! Essas meninas gostam de comer!**

** A Wanda que àquela altura já estava se segurando pra não cair da cadeira rindo dos resultados da sua brincadeira com o Biotônico da Dona Maria, resolveu ir direto ao assunto.**

** - Quero que você me responda só uma pergunta. A June está envolvida naquela brincadeira de mau gosto na minha sala?**

** - Tah brincando! Foi ela que comprou a tinta para as outras escreverem no teto! Só não fez isso ela mesma porque naquela hora estava com o Shun de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco na sala dos Hentais fazendo...**

** - Tah bom! Já chega! – interrompe a Wanda antes do bichinho contar os mundos e os fundos do que rolou na vida íntima do casal – Outra pergunta: e essa June está onde agora? – a Wanda tinha receio de que aquela figurinha estivesse falando da June de Camaleão.**

** - Está na sala dela no último andar soltando os cachorros no povo que não quer saber de cumprir horário e regras. Tudo isso porque hoje de manhã ela e o Shun discutiram feio quando ele disse que...**

** - Entendi, pode ir parando com a tagarelice, 199. Mas você tem certeza do que está dizendo? A June Briefs estava envolvida no atentado ao bom gosto?**

** - Claro que sim! Tenho tanta certeza quanto o fato de saber que a Nielle chegou na sala dela logo de manhã e não viu que...**

** - Eu não quero saber da Nielle!**

** - Ah é, vocês brigaram por causa da sua cena babante em cima do Ângelus assim que se encontraram e depois teve o negócio com o...**

** - EU NÃO FIZ CENA BABANTE EM CIMA DE NINGUÉM! – gritou para a tela do monitor e fechou a janelinha do MSN encerrando a conversa.**

** Era preciso ter muito cuidado com o 199 quando o assunto era a vida alheia. Ele não é um pequeno vazamento de informação, é uma Tsunami de fofocas!**

** "Que coisa! Agora não dá pra gente nem olhar rapaz bonito por aqui que já ficam enchendo o saco! Vamos logo pra fase dois de uma vez..."**

** - Ceres. Quero que libere todos os bloqueios de HP do prédio. Você pode fazer isso?**

** - Não. Para liberar qualquer bloqueio no sistema operacional do prédio é preciso usar a senha conjunta das administradoras.**

** - Quantos caracteres pode ter essa senha?**

** - É uma senha simples num limite de 10 a 10000 caracteres.**

** - E você sabe me dizer pelo menos quantos caracteres tem essa senha conjunta?**

** - Exatamente 4759 caracteres.**

** - O QUÊ? – colocou a mão sobre a testa e suspirou – Calma Wanda, você consegue, é só você começar dos passos básicos para se quebrar uma senha. Primeiro: imagine que tipo de seqüência é perfeita para a quantidade de espaços... – "Pra todo esse tanto de espaço? Só pode estar de brincadeira!" – Algo cheio de caracteres, uma seqüência que faça sentido e que todas as administradoras saibam a todo instante... – "Pode ser qualquer coisa! E se uma delas digitou 1 e depois segurou 0 apertado até que preenchesse os quase 5 mil espaços?" – Algo que elas possam saber a todo instante... todo instante... toda a hora... sempre na memória... inesquecível... para todas elas... – "Só pode ser isso!" – Ceres, chame o 199 outra vez.**

** - O que é agora 'ser babante'?**

** - Preciso de um favor seu... – sorri malignamente para o bichinho na janelinha do MSN – Você por um acaso não sabe qual é a fic que as administradoras mais gostam sabe?**

** - Tah brincando! – e ele começa a contar todo o episódio envolvendo as vezes que as administradoras tiveram que se reunir pra votar na fic mais adorada do grupo e em como a disputa foi acirrada.**

** Meia hora, e toneladas de informação inútil sobre a vida das administradoras, depois...**

** - Ótimo! Obrigada... Você foi de grande ajuda 199. See you... – e fechou a janela do MSN.**

** "Se eu não precisasse muito mesmo dessa informação eu juro que teria estrangulado esse narigudo quando ele começou a dizer por que a Pipe se chama Pipe. Mas pelo menos, agora já tenho a senha."**

** - Ceres, se prepara garota! Aí vai a senha conjunta das administradoras de 4759 caracteres!**

** E foi...**

** Todos os bloqueios HP foram liberados no prédio inteiro do MIPs. Isso quer dizer que todas as impressoras de todos os computadores estavam se compartilhando. Se alguém mandasse uma receita de bolo ser impressa no computador da cozinha, ela podia ser 'cuspida' pela impressora da sala das Sádicas ou qualquer outra em qualquer lugar da rede! E não teria volta ou meio de descobrir onde o material foi impresso.**

** - Ceres, faça uma contagem regressiva de 5 minutos e depois bloqueie as HP novamente.**

** - Iniciando contagem...**

** "Agora vamos ver quem é que tem mau gosto nessa baiúca!"**

** E saiu feliz da vida da sala da inteligência direto para o corredor enorme que levava aos clubes dos 'Malignos'. Duas portas em lados opostos de um corredor escuro onde somente se liam em placas: 'Ladies' e 'Gentlemen'. Essas portas eram a entrada de dimensões paralelas criadas para caberem num pequeno quartinho pela cientista maluca Washu de Tenshi Muyu a pedido de uma insana que nem o 199 sabe quem é. De qualquer forma era naqueles lugares que ficava o clube dos vilões e o clube das vilãs, um em cada porta e totalmente diferentes. Basicamente era o 'Departamento do Mal' dentro do MIPs. Ali só entrava os vilões mesmo! Os 'vira-casaca' do lado negro da força não tinham vez (por isso Saga de CDZ, Scar de FMA e muitos outros que acabaram mudando de lado podiam esquecer), só passa para a dimensão do clube quem é mau, sabe que é mau e gosta muuuuito do seu trabalho! Claro que todos os funcionários tinham passe livre entre ambos os clubes...**

** A Wanda já estava era atrasada (como sempre) para falar com os 'queridos' que ligaram para seu celular durante a manhã inteira exigindo explicações do porque não tinham sido avisados sobre as maravilhas da alquimia com propósitos megalomaníacos de se conseguir vida eterna e corpo perfeito.**

** Entrou no clube dos homens sem cerimônia e foi cumprimentando com acenos de cabeça quem cruzasse o olhar com o seu, afinal aquela área era para fumantes e jogadores inveterados. Todos estavam espalhados em mesas de pôquer apostando o que tinham (e o que iriam ter, depois que dominassem o planeta) em jogadas milionárias. Claro que o Sakyo de Yu Yu Hakusho era quem coordenava toda aquela parte 'Las Vegas' do clube masculino, pessoa melhor pra lidar com apostadores é impossível de se achar!**

** Passou direto para a sala dos estrategistas. Ali, vários jogos de estratégia em computadores, tabuleiros de xadrez, Go e Shogi eram apreciados pelos maiores estrategistas do mundo dos animes. Wanda nem ousou interromper qualquer raciocínio daquelas mentes perversas, foi ao encontro do estrategista que esperava sua visita. Sentou-se na poltrona de frente para Makoto Shishio de Rurouni Kenshin que de vez em quando vinha do inferno para tirar férias no clube dos vilões do MIPs.**

** - Está atrasada. – reclamou o enfaixado.**

** - Eu não vou dizer que sinto muito por isso, porque não sinto.**

** - Falou com o cirurgião?**

** - Sim.**

** - E quando poderei ter uma palavrinha com ele?**

** - Assim que retornar para o inferno. Shigure está lá a mando do Mundo Espiritual, por isso raramente sai para vir até o clube.**

** - Isso facilita muito as coisas... Eu vou perguntar somente mais uma vez: Você garante que ele pode fazer qualquer cirurgia?**

** - Qualquer cirurgia. Agora, convencê-lo a fazê-la é trabalho inteiramente do paciente.**

** - Isso não é problema para mim.**

** - É, você sabe como ser convincente. – a garota levanta-se e olha para os lados procurando um rosto anormalmente branco com olhos de cobra, mas não o encontra entre aqueles vilões – Agora, se me dá licença. Eu tenho mais duas criaturas com quem preciso falar.**

** - Qualquer dia manda o baixinho passar umas férias nos meus domínios, crianças como ele me divertem muito por lá.**

** Wanda estreitou os olhos malignamente já pensando nas diversas maneiras para se acabar com o cabeludo do Raoh, mas antes de ir sorriu de leve em despedida para o antigo samurai que conquistou o inferno. Gostava demais daquele homem, é o seu estrategista preferido, o único que teve o chamado 'final perfeito' de um vilão de anime.**

** Numa das portas ao lado do Bar da sala dos estrategistas ficava a entrada para a biblioteca do clube, um imenso galpão com prateleiras que iam do chão ao teto lotadas de todos os escritos produzidos pelas mentes mais diabólicas do universo. Claro que a primeira prateleira lotada era a das fics da Dark Faye, quando ela ainda era somente Dark...**

** Sem mais demoras, Wanda foi se adiantando para a seção de Alquimia. E foi lá que encontrou o objeto de sua ira, Raoh, em cima de uma escada com um livro enorme aberto entre as mãos totalmente concentrado. Ela abriu seu melhor sorriso cínico e o chamou:**

** - Raoh, desce aqui, por favor. – chamou com toda doçura, mas o garoto não moveu nem uma sobrancelha – Desce aqui agora seu Tarzan de samambaia! – nada do rapaz dar mostras de que ouviu algo.**

**Então indignada com a falta de educação do pirralho, a Wanda pegou o primeiro livro grosso ao seu alcance e arremessou com toda a força na cara do cabeludo. O livro passou por ele, como se o garoto fosse feito de fumaça, e caiu do outro lado da escada com estrondo.**

**- Como é que...? – lembrou-se da situação do pequeno vilão, ele estava só o pó literalmente, era só alma, nada de corpo. Uma pena, ainda não dava pra infligir dor à criatura. "Ah... mas ele ainda vai ter um corpo... deixa estar..."**

**Do nada o garoto fechou o livro e recolocou-o em seu lugar na prateleira e depois pulou de cima da escada direto no chão em frente à Wanda.**

**- Como você demora, heim! Estou esperando aqui já tem mais de uma hora! – reclama a alma nanica.**

**- Eu deveria fazer você esperar pela eternidade, isso sim! Como você sai por aí contando vantagem sobre a possibilidade de você reaver um corpo real? Ainda mais para uma cobra como o Orochimaru!**

**- E por que eu faria algo assim? Isso só acabaria fazendo com que mais caras na mesma situação que eu viessem atrás de alquimia, e aí é 'adeus corpo novo'...**

**- Então me explica como o Orochimaru ficou sabendo disso?**

**- As cobras enxergam a maior parte das coisas pelo olfato que fica na língua, certo?**

**- Tudo bem, e daí?**

**- E daí que, você já viu o tamanho da língua daquele cara? Eu estava sozinho num lugar afastado sem ninguém ouvindo quando comecei a estudar, mas a língua do maldito podia muito bem estar por aqui espreitando o que estou lendo por um vão de prateleira enquanto ele fica a uns duzentos metros de distância!**

**- Pelo jeito você passou o final de semana inteiro assistindo o canal do Senado, não é? Tanta mentira junta e demais até pra você! Vou só te dar um aviso: se continuar com essa sua mania de abrir a boca contando vantagem por aqui de tudo que eu faço pra você, vou ter que acabar pedido pra 'alguém' cuidar de ti no berçário do diabo! – o rapaz não respondeu nada, mas entendeu o recado (embora não desse a mínima pra isso) – Agora eu queria perguntar outra coisa.**

**- O que é?**

**- Onde está aquele alquimista que você conheceu?**

**- O militar? Está jogando cartas com os outros na área do Sakyo.**

**- Mas ele não é vilão, você sabe não é?**

**- Sim.**

**- Então como ele fez para entrar?**

**- Deve ter aproveitado a porta aberta por aquele esquisito que vive se transformando nos outros. Parece que vieram do mesmo anime.**

**- Ahhh...o Envy. Entendi. Volte a estudar a alquimia que vou cuidar disso.**

**- E quanto àquele especialista que você me falou?**

**- Vem do mesmo anime que o coronel só que ela é muito boa no que faz. Chama-se Dante.**

**- Vai me dizer que o sobrenome é Alighieri também!**

**- Não! Só a conheço por Dante, é uma mulher. Ela está preparando os ingredientes para fazer seu novo corpo.**

**- Desde que me garanta poder voltar à minha forma adulta, está tudo bem pra mim. – e o Shamã subiu a escada para continuar sua leitura.**

**A Wanda deu meia volta e foi saindo da biblioteca. No caminho discou o número do celular do Sakyo.**

**- Desculpe incomodá-lo. Mas gostaria de avisar que um coronel de olhos e cabelos negros usando luvas brancas é um penetra do clube. Que bom, então já sabe quem é! Não, eu não deixei ele entrar. O clube não está baixando o nível! Pára de enrolar e me diz logo o que você pode fazer quanto a isso? Hu-hum. Entendi. Mas não vai ser muito cruel não? Até para o pessoal desse clube é cruel demais. Não, não tenho nada contra. Desde que seja discretamente, pode fazer. – terminou a ligação e continuou o caminho rindo da surpresa que os caras da sala de jogos iam aprontar com o penetra. "Fazer o que? Se você não é vilão, não adianta tentar entrar no meio desses aqui..."**

**Fez outra ligação, dessa vez para o telefone de uma das vilãs do clube do outro lado do corredor.**

**- Dante. Estou ligando para confirmar aquilo que te pedi. Então está tudo pronto mesmo... Que e-mail! E o que ele dizia? Sei... OROCHIMARU! E você vai nesse encontro? É, eu notei que vocês dois tem interesses semelhantes. É, pode ser interessante, se você não tem nada contra cobras... Sem problema. Não está mais aqui quem telefonou! Tchau, boa sorte com ele. – "Você vai precisar" encerrou a ligação quando chegou na porta que dava para a sala dos estrategistas. **

**Após atravessar o mar de tensão dali e depois o mar de animação da sala do Sakyo, finalmente conseguiu sair do clube dos vilões. E mais incrível ainda, inteira!**

**De volta a dimensão pertencente ao prédio do MIPs, ela olhou a hora no relógio e constatou que estava no seu horário do intervalo.**

**"Preciso voltar pra casa e fazer o almoço senão vou ter meu fígado arrancado com uma colher!"**

**E foi calmamente que a Wanda atravessou os corredores lotados de ficwriters e personagens de animes e mangás furiosos uns com os outros por causa do 'bug do milênio' que acometeu as impressoras nos últimos 5 minutos. E nesse pequeno intervalo o estrago foi grande! Ainda não se sabe quem, ou como, aproveitando bem aquele instante de liberação das impressoras em qualquer lugar, os arquivos pessoais de fanarts das Yaoistas foram todos mandados para a área de impressão. Foi foto de tudo quanto é casal em tudo quanto é posição comprometedora travando as impressoras do prédio inteiro durante os 5 minutos que duraram o caos do papel no MIPs. A boa notícia é que a pessoa que mandou imprimir todas aquelas figuras impediu que coisas irrecuperáveis como os trabalhos da sala de fanarts do MIPs e as fics do pessoal todo acabassem sendo perdidas em meio àquela confusão.**

**Atravessando o Hall apinhado de gente correndo de um lado para o outro com folhas nas mãos e tantas outras jogadas no chão sendo pisoteadas, Wanda dava risada da confusão multicolorida que tinha se armado dentro do prédio.**

**Fotos do casal Red'n'Chocolate estavam sendo disputadas à dentada pelas várias adeptas dos garotos. Não se achava um fanart sequer de Poison and Ice porque, ao que tudo indica, Calíope e Senhorita Mizuki trabalharam rápido na captura dos mesmos. As fãs de Mozão e Mozinho estavam tendo trabalho dobrado para juntar e salvar os fanarts do 'Lança-chamas da Purificação' de um certo Lexas.**

**"Isso sim que é decoração de interiores! Nada como um pouco da cor-de-pele dos funcionários pra dar requinte à empresa. Quem pode mais chora menos, meu bem..."**

**Então pelos diversos alto-falantes espalhados pelo prédio a voz anormalmente calma da June Briefs ecoou por todas as salas:**

**- Wanda Scarlet, seu acesso à inteligência está vetado até a próxima reunião das administradoras. Enquanto isso, você cumprirá pena na sala dos Desafios atendendo a todos os pedidos e ajudando quem está com excesso de encomendas. De lá só poderá sair para o Canto Escuro do MIPs.**

**Nem bem a Wanda socava a parede ao lado de frustração resmungando algo como 'Quem foi a criatura morta que me dedou?' a voz da June voltou para outro aviso.**

**- Nielle, seu protegido, o coronel Roy Mustang está preso no Berçário com os 'anormalmente famintos' bebês insanos. Ele solicita sua ajuda com certa urgência. – após uma pequena pausa a administradora dá o último anúncio – Para todos os funcionários: a Dona Maria foi dispensada de seus serviços pelo resto do dia em virtude da pane no sistema das impressoras. O prédio vai entrar em modo Defcon4. – e todas as portas e janelas são bloqueadas por barras e placas grossas de ferro deixando todo mundo no escuro, instantes depois as luzes são acesas e a June volta a falar ainda calma – Nenhuma viva alma deixará essa empresa até toda essa bagunça ser arrumada.**

**FIM!**

**Nota da Autora: **Esse é meu presente (atrasadíssimo) para o MIPs (e pra mim é claro) pelo seu aniversário de um ano. Eu realmente não tenho muita noção de como mexer com o povo do site e do fórum, por isso eu peço desculpas se por acaso ofendi alguém nessa fic. Qualquer coisa é só mandar um e-mail pra mim falando umas poucas e boas que em seguida eu edito a fic, deixando como ela deve ser. Quero agradecer à Madam Spooky e seu fic "Quebrando as Regras" por ter me ensinado o apelido 'Tarzan de samambaia' para baixinhos de plantão.

Espero algum dia surgir uma idéia pra uma "MEIA TERÇA-FEIRA QUALQUER", seria muito divertido! Mas isso vai depender da próxima reunião das administradoras porque agora meu acesso à inteligência está vetado! Fazer o que, né? Isso que dá mexer com impressoras...

Beijos

Obrigada por ler!

**Wanda**** Scarlet**


End file.
